


Self Defense Lessons

by marvelwlw



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Laurel are best friends but when Laurel starts to train you in self defense the two if you end up kissing.





	Self Defense Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

“You sure you want to do this, (Y/N)?” Laurel asks.

You had asked Laurel to train you in self defense, you’ve been asking her to train you for some time now and now she’s going to train you. You and Laurel have been best friends for years, you’ve always been there for her and she has always been there for you no matter what.

You nod. “I’m sure.” You smiled and got into the stance she had showed you, showing her that you were ready.

“Just let me know if you need to take a break, okay?” She walked closer to you. Once you nodded she started training.

Some how during your training, Laurel had pinned you down and held your wrists above your head, she ended up straddling you. When you noticed how close her face was to yours and that she was straddling you, you blushed. You couldn’t help but to look down at her lips.

For the longest time you’ve had a crush on Laurel. You’ve told yourself that you would never tell her because you thought she could never feel the same way. Sara was the first one to notice that you liked Laurel, she tried telling you to just tell her because you never know until you try. 

But you didn’t listen to her, instead you kept your feelings to yourself. Even if it hurt to see her with someone else. All you wanted was for her to be happy.

All Laurel wanted to do was kiss you, her lips were so close to touching yours. If she moved forward just a little bit your lips would be touching. Laurel has had a crush on you for a while now, but she was scared to make a move. She didn’t know if you felt the same way about her and if she told you to only find out that you only saw her as a best friend that would break her heart. 

But she followed her heart and closed the gap between you two, capturing your lips in a kiss. You gasped when you felt her lips on yours before kissing her back. 

Laurel let go of your wrists that she was still holding above your head, you sat up without breaking the kiss and your arms wrapped around her. Laurel cupped your cheek and pulled you closer, deepening the kiss.

You didn’t want to pull away from the kiss but when air became necessary, you had to. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

She rests her forehead against yours. “Really?” You smiled and nodded. Laurel smirked before pulling you into another kiss. You smiled into the kiss which caused her to smile into the kiss as well. 

“Will you go on a date with me tonight?” She asked once she pulled away from the kiss.

“I would love to.” You blushed like crazy and bit your lip. Before you could say anything else Laurel kissed you again, but you weren’t complaining. You happily kissed her back.

“Okay, calm down you two. Geez you’re acting like teenagers.” Sara chuckled as she walked into the room and saw you and Laurel making out. 

When you and Laurel didn’t pull away from each other she knew you both didn’t hear her. Sara just rolled her eyes playfully and walked back out. “It’s about time.” She smiled.


End file.
